1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for video telephony communication a terminal using the same. More particularly the present invention relates to a terminal which enables a reduction of power consumption during video telephony communication and a method for video telephony communication using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of technologies for manufacturing terminals, various functions, such as video telephony communication as well as voice communication, are being employed in terminals.
However, according to conventional video telephony communication, the intensity of a transmitted video signal is occasionally increased to increase the transmission rate of radio waves in a shadow area where the reception rate of radio waves is poor.
However, in a shadow area, even when the intensity of a video signal is increased, breaking of images, noises, block artifacts, or the like may occur, making it difficult to perform normal video telephony communication. Accordingly, batteries may be drained at a more rapid pace due to increase in power consumption. Furthermore, according to conventional video telephony communication, when images are photographed in an environment that is poorly illuminated, dark images are transferred to a counterpart terminal. However, since the counterpart terminal receives the dark images, it is difficult to recognize the image and electric power is unnecessarily consumed.